Doctor Fate vs Mewtwo
Description A What If featuring Dr. Fate from D.C. Comics vs Mewtwo from Pokemon Prelude Wiz: Psychic is a type of power two move items without physical contact. Boomsticks: But these two users of psychic are using there power for good like Kent Nelson the Doctor Fate. Wiz: Or Mewtwo the most strongest human made Pokemon Boomsticks: He's Wiz and I'm Boomsticks Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Doctor Fate Injustice 2 theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxkiOLs06Z8) Wiz:Long ago a ancient sorcerier called Nabu created a helm that will hold his powers. Boomsticks: But than Spectre killed Nabu, blah,blah,blah, it went to other people. Wiz:It finally went to Shazam or aka D.C.'s Captain Marvel. Boomsticks: Who freaking tossed it around the universe, just to decide who is Doctor Fate. Wiz: The helm then chose Kent V. Nelson the great nephew of the original Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson. Boomsticks: Its like the day the chid was born and your like, "hey let's name our kid after his great uncle who was a superhero." Wiz:Kent does actully have more than the helm itself. Cue Ride or Die (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH1m5umsMfE) Boomsticks: He wears the Amulet of Anubis which allows him to travel through dimensions, sense undetective blasts or blows, holds the souls who last worn the necklace, and even shot mystical blasts. Wiz: The Clock of Destiny gives the power of flight, invulnerability, and super strength. The Orb of Nabu can help him pridect enemys moves. Boomsticks: He can keep Hector Hall trapped in the amulet while battling the JSA, nearly as powerful as the Spectre himself, kill Woton, and even knock out Superman. Wiz: Out of all those feats his most impressive is sending Trigon and Mr. Mxyzptlk at the same time outside time and space along with him. Boomsticks:Damn, now thats impressive. Wiz:Even with all these feats, he still has flaws. Boomsticks: He has been killed by Spectre and by an unexpected Brainaic attack. Wiz: If the helm is tooken out he hast his powers and if destroyed Nabu is permanently dead. Boomsticks: However he is none other as DC's Dr. Strange. Superman comes down Dr. Fate:You walk the wrong path. Superman: The worlds changed since Metropolis. Dr. Fate: It has cost you your soul. Mewtwo Prelude Wiz:Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomsticks: It's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle A blade comes out of a gauntlet which then let's out a roar A woman comes in a time suit. Tracer vs Predator Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Bendy usser444 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Under construction